Una vez más, una segunda oportunidad
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: Era hora de dejarlo atrás, en mi pasado, ya que después de todo, nunca hubo otra oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

Era ya tarde, y me encontraba perdida por las calles de aquella ciudad, intentando localizar la dirección que tenía escrita en un papel en mis manos, mientras conducía el carro de mi madre –un mazda3 blanco con no más de un año de uso, el cual mi madre había comprado con mucho esfuerzo- e intentaba no chocar en el intento de leer, manejar, ah, y no encontrarme con un fiscal ya que era menor de edad y no tenía licencia de conducir, porque si me lo encontraba y agregaba esto al plus de que me había robado el carro mientras dormía mi querida y jubilada madre en la tarde, no iba a ser lindo.

Después de media hora más, encontré el lugar, era una academia de artes, que sinceramente pasaría desapercibida si no fuera por los dos pequeños letreros en su entrada indicando que clases impartían ahí. Era una quinta azul de dos plantas "Perfecto" –pensé- y con una facilidad de los mil demonios –ya que no había ningún carro parado a excepción de una Hilux plateada- me estacione y cerré el carro con la alarma, para luego acordarme que había dejado el currículum dentro. Lo recogí y me fui a la entrada de aquella quinta.

Toqué el timbre, ansiosa porque alguien me abriera, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta sonó, "ah, es automática, obvio Kag", y entré. Aquello estaba desierto, y los grandes ventanales me dejaban ver que no había nadie –o por lo menos nadie a simple vista-, entré y me sorprendió que alguien por fin se asomara "ya me sentía en la dimensión desconocida".

Buenas, ¿se le ofrece algo? –preguntó amablemente la mujer-

Ehm, si buenas, eh, vengo por el anuncio en el periódico de profesora de música.

¿Enserio? –me miró con incredulidad, no la culpaba, sencillamente había ido con lo primero que se me atravesó en el closet y sin peinarme bien-.

Sí, aquí tiene mi curriculum –y se lo entregué mientras me echaba un vistazo a mi misma: una camisa de tirantes rosados, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y jeans desgastados "Te luciste Kagome Higurashi" pensé sarcásticamente-.

Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagura Saeki –extendiéndome su mano la cual obviamente no iba a rechazar y le correspondí al acto- ejecutas de piano y dice aquí que tienes nueve niveles de teoría musical, ¿desde que edad comenzaste?

Desde los 6 años –dije orgullosamente, no porque fuera alguna creída, pero algún día esos 9 años de aburrimiento continuo tenían que servirme de algo y esperaba que fuese ahora mismo- ¿debo hacer una prueba o algo?

Mmm, sí, déjame buscarla.

Y así se fue la mujer a su oficina trayendo consigo un pequeño papel, un examen de nivelación por lo que pude leer, y me llevó hacia uno de los salones: era totalmente blanco, con una cantidad aproximada de veinte pupitres, había una pizarra metálica al frente de la puerta, y al lado de esta en la misma pared un teclado electrónico, y extrañamente había un CPU en el piso debajo del escritorio que suponía correspondía al profesor en turno, y encima de éste había un video beam.

Lo resolví con toda la parsimonia del mundo, no tenía apuros, y la prueba teórica estaba condenadamente fácil, le di las gracias mentalmente a mi maestro Myoga por todas las veces que me obligó a sufrir, mientras le rogaba a kami que me dieran el trabajo, no soportaría 9 meses de vagancia mientras esperaba entrar a la universidad, y mi madre por muy benevolente que fuera, tampoco iba a mantener a una vaga.

Entregué la prueba media hora después, me hicieron una evaluación práctica, en la cual me puse extremadamente nerviosa porque tenía dos años sin tocar un piano, y después de eso me despedí de la Sra. Saeki, bajo la clara convicción que me llamarían.

Y así fue, dos semanas después me encontraba delante de una muy divertida Kagura observando mi cambio, y no era para menos, era mi primer trabajo, en una zona de ricos, y no debía ir mal presentada: llevé mi azabache cabello pulcramente peinado y secado, una camisa larga de mangas cortas de color verde oscuro, haciendo juego con el chocolate de mis ojos, un jean azul oscuro, y unos zapatos de vestir de cuadritos de diferentes tonos de marrón. Sí, definitivamente a partir de ese día comenzó a cambiar mi vida, un 15 de septiembre a mis muy cortos 16 años.


	2. Antes

**Antes**

Antes que les relate todo debo aclarar algo, para aquel entonces, no me gustaban los niños, de hecho los odiaba salvo contadas excepciones y además odiaba –y odio- la profesión docente.

Comencé en aquella academia totalmente perdida, era alguien de poca paciencia y más a la hora de enseñar algo, mi paciencia se agotaba más rápido aún, y para mis peores pesadillas pusieron bajo mi tutela a niños desde los 4 hasta los 12 años, y no es que yo detestara todo niño existente en el planeta, simplemente no soportaba a los niños mimados, y ahí abundaban, es más, más de 70% de la población infantil de ese estudiantado era así, pero sin embargo logré acostumbrarme –solo un poco, como la mitad como mucho- al trato con los niños, y a estar con ellos. Me da risa pensar que a veces con todo lo gruñona que era preferían estar conmigo que con otro profesor, ¿quizás porque yo era menos estricta? No lo creo, pero si se adaptarme a las cosas con facilidad.

A pesar de todo lo antes mencionado, había una niña que me negaba totalmente a acercarme del todo, mi instinto me obligaba a estar lejos de ella, me inspiraba terror, y no, no es por alguna razón lógica de aquellas de las que ustedes pueden creer al leerme, simplemente mi instinto me decía "si te acercas mucho a esa niña tendrás problemas, serios problemas", pero bueno, era mi trabajo, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidí dejar mi fastidioso instinto de lado y concentrarme en lo que hacía. La niña era el colmo, me causaba serios tics pero aún así aprendí a apreciarla y de hecho hasta me gané a una amiga gracias a ella. Si mal no recuerdo la niña tenía como nombre Rin Taisho, y la pequeña nueva amiga –a la que solo le llevaba dos años- era Kikyo Hitotsu, tenía una personalidad bastante rara pero agradable, y me servía como compañía entre las horas que no tenía nada que hacer aparte de ver el techo.

Un día estábamos hablando de nuestros gustos en los chicos, bueno, corrijo, ella estaba hablando de su GUSTO en un chico, llamado Inuyasha, que estudiaba en la sección de las 7:00 p.m., pero como yo nunca había estado hasta esa hora en el trabajo, sencillamente la ignoraba, no tenía vista para nadie, no me llamaba la atención el hecho de tener novio pero mi vida era mi mejor amigo Bankotsu, y creía fervientemente que iba a durar un buen tiempo así. Al salir del pequeño salón en donde estaba ya que tenía que dar clases en diez minutos, me encontré con una escena un tanto enternecedora –sarcasmo-, estaba mi alumna Rin abrazando –como podía- a un chico que no le calculé más de 17 años y que al sentir mi presencia dirigió su vista hacia mi con curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos pero con ninguna expresión en aquel rostro, en ese momento Kikyo salió y me haló nuevamente al salón, cerrando la puerta tras si.

¿Lo has visto? –dijo eufórica cosa que me extrañó.

¿A quién? –dije sin comprender nada-

¡A Inuyasha! –replicó como si estuviese loca.

¿Inuyasha? –volví a preguntar sin entender-.

Sí, Inuyasha es el hermano mayor de Rin.

¿Hermanos? –pregunté incrédula, esos dos no parecían hermanos, para nada, espera, la boca, la tenían similar, pero ESPERA DE NUEVO, ¿qué hacia yo fijándome en esos detalles?

¿Verdad que es lindo? –preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro-.

Reproduje su imagen en mi mente, tenía una camisa holgada azul, con unos blue jeans tipo skate , unos DC shoes y un pasamontañas negro, ocultando el largo, negro y abundante cabello amarrado con una coleta "no es exactamente el estilo con el que me gusta ver a alguien pero bueno" –pensé-, y después detallé en su rostro, parecía el rostro de una mujer de lo limpio que era, y los ojos, ojos claros, dorados como el oro –y a mi definitivamente me llamaba la atención los hombres de ojos claros-, pero después de tanto detallar, no se despertó un real interés en mí, o una respuesta eufórica.

Si, es lindo –respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras veía el rostro de Kikyo ensancharse de la emoción- ¿y? –pregunté con desdén, realmente, no me gustaba alguien por su físico sino por como es, y como no lo había conocido, me daba igual-.

. . .

Había pasado casi un año y esa noche era el concierto de fin de año. Aquel chico del que ya ni recordaba su nombre se había desaparecido misteriosamente de la academia, aunque su hermana seguía viendo clases conmigo, y Kikyo había dejado de hablar de él –por fin- porque al parecer su incesante coqueteo no llegó a nada.

Ese día me sentía terriblemente mal, no se por qué pero me mareaba de nada –no es lo que piensan cuerda de pervertidos- pero a pesar de eso me vestí totalmente de negro y fue a ver la actuación en aquel hotel 5 estrellas de cada uno de mis alumnos, estando de pie e intentando no perderme la actuación de ninguno claro, sin dejar de bromear de vez en cuando con los alumnos que estaban apenas entrando a sus 13 años.

Repentinamente lo veo sentado ahí, al lado de la que durante el año trabajado me di cuenta que era su madre, viendo el espectáculo y me di cuenta de un pequeño cambio "tiene el cabello corto, se le ve bien" –pensé dibujando inconscientemente una sonrisa en mis labios-, pero no le presté mayor atención y seguí bromeando y aplaudiendo el logro de cada uno de los niños que valientemente se paraban en el escenario a tocar, pero de un momento a otro mi vista indirecta me indicó un vacío, que algo faltaba, y cuando volví a girar mi vista a donde se supone que debiera estar aquel chico, simplemente no estaba, "así que era eso, ¿para donde habrá ido?" y mi pregunta se vio contestada con una presencia que sentí a mi lado izquierdo, viendo que era él, con la cámara de video grabando a la que ahora se estaba presentando, que era su hermana al piano.

Esperé que terminara su pieza y salí un momento a tomar aire, no se por qué pero me sentía terriblemente mal, así que después de 10 minutos volví a entrar, viéndolo a él prácticamente esconderse de las luces mientras intentaba seguir viendo todo, yo en cambio me paré casi en el mismo sitio en donde estaba antes de salir, como unos 2 metros de distancia de él, y en eso vinieron dos alumnos míos quejándose y como cosa rara mía les hice una broma pesada, a la que ellos rieron y que al parecer también le había resultado graciosa al conocido desconocido porque estaba riéndose discretamente "Hey ¡yo no soy payasa publica!" –pensé- y con suma molestia dirigí mi vista de nuevo al escenario con la intención de no prestarle más atención a aquel de ojos dorados que se encontraba –sin yo darme cuenta- a escasos tres pasos de mí.

Después de un rato, sentí a alguien pasar por delante de mí y guindársele al que tenía casi al lado, y yo sin poder aguantar la curiosidad no pude evitar voltear, y ver a Rin, la cual al darse cuenta de mi presencia me grito el muy típico "¡¡profe!!" para irme a saludar, y pude ver la cara casi atónita del pelinegro "seguramente no pensaba que yo era profesora aquí" y volví con mi tarea, para darme cuenta luego que no sentía a nadie cerca, lo que me hizo suspirar con infinito alivio.

Me volví a sentir mal por lo que salí un momento, y ahí me di cuenta que eso se debía a mi fobia a los lugares con demasiada gente, tomé suficiente aire para volverme a sentir no-encerrada –es decir libre- y volví a entrar al salón, pero apenas entré me di cuenta que Rin estaba buscando como desesperada, algo o a alguien…

¿Rin a quien buscas?

Yo, bueno, esto…

Dime, que capaz te puedo ayudar…

Pues yo busco a… -y me tomó de la mano- profe acompáñeme un momento –y comenzó a halarme hasta la salida-.

¿Pero a quien buscas? –insistí inocente a las intenciones de la niña pero ya habíamos salido-.

¡Hermano ahí estas!

Que demonios… -"ya debía yo prever esto, ¿por qué nunca se me ocurrió?".

Ahí estaba el, al parecer ajustándole algo a la cámara, y al vernos no sé en realidad que paso por su mente, sus ojos por un momento se volvieron indescifrables, pero al contrario de lo que yo pensé, prendió su cámara, y me hizo estar con su hermana al lado, haciéndome unas preguntas todas locas, incluyendo mi nombre y como había tocado su hermana. Yo andaba con un serio tic en mi parpado, el cual intentaba controlar por todos los medios, pero al fin lo vi bajar su cámara y apagarla, lo cual me hizo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y encaminarme de nuevo hacia la sala después de escucharle decirme "gracias", pero de nuevo su voz me detuvo.

¡Espera! –y en su cara se vio el como pensaba claramente como me iba a decir lo siguiente, pero de repente alzo su cámara, creo que la encendió de nuevo- ¿me podrías dar tu numero de teléfono? –preguntó- digo, por si nuestro padre cree que en realidad tú no eres la profesora de Rin.

En ese momento me dieron muchas ganas de revolcarme en el piso y morir de la risa, nunca me habían pedido mi numero telefónico a manera de coqueteo pero estoy casi segura que esta de todas sobre el mundo sería la más original que podría escuchar en mi vida, así que conteniendo la risa se lo di, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volví a entrar al salón.

Poco después lo sentí entrar y colocarse cerca, solo que un poco más cerca de la tarima, y en ese momento caí en cuenta que no me acordaba de su nombre y tampoco se lo había preguntado, así que me fui acercando de manera muy discreta a su lado, y con mi dedo índice toque el brazo para que volteara, y con un puchero le dije.

Hey, yo te dije mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo.

En ese momento por primera vez en la noche, no le vi una sonrisa forzada, y ciertamente lo que vi me encantó.

Inuyasha.

Ahm… gracias.

Y de la misma forma en la que me acerqué me alejé, y con una pequeña mirada cómplice de parte de ambos, volví a fijar mi mirada al escenario.


	3. Durante

**Durante**

Debo confesar que me costó bastante volver a tomar el hilo de ésta historia, realmente, son demasiados datos, demasiados hechos, que hicieron que fuera enamorando lenta y tortuosamente de aquel ser de ojos dorados. ¿Cómo? No lo se, aún no me lo explico, como pude querer tanto a una persona que apenas veía, aunque el hablar por cualquier medio con él era casi una rutina. ¿Por qué? Tampoco lo sé, sé que llegó un punto en que estaba totalmente convencida que aquello era un capricho y como todo capricho que surge en mi persona lo ignoraba, lástima, ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta que todo era real y no un capricho. ¿Dónde?, puedo decirles el día que comenzó todo, y el día en que finalizó para mí, pero la transición imposible.

El día que comenzó fue cuando semanas después, luego de un mensaje de texto bastante extraño que me hizo acordarme que conocía a un "Inuyasha" salí al cine con él, su hermano y unos amigos, situación que por no haber comprado las entradas temprano, quedamos sin entradas para la película que quería ver, y por mi manía de no ver películas luego de las nueve de la noche, no se como demonios, pero terminamos hablando y dando vueltas por un centro comercial.

Conocí un par de cosas de él que me gustaron, pero en el sentido amistoso, en aquel momento simplemente lo veía como veía a cualquier otra persona, quizás como a un conejillo de indias al cual analizar, no se si lo han notado en lo poco que llevo escribiendo, pero soy bastante analítica, y todo aquel "prototipo" que me sirva de distracción lo uso, suena bastante raro, pero así lo es. Estúpidamente, ese mismo día me di cuenta que no me iba a satisfacer con tan sólo analizarlo, y fue en ese momento que lo clasifiqué como un capricho.

¿Por qué un capricho?: el mismo día en el que "nos presentamos" había tenido una desilusión. Bankotsu a decir verdad, era lo más cercano que tenía a un novio, y él se encargo de hacerme sentir la peor escoria de este mundo, no escribiré cómo, no quiero recordar el por qué es la única persona que odio en este mundo, luego de haberlo "amado". Soy muy terca, y de sentimientos fijos, era imposible que en tan sólo una semana me fuese a gustar alguien más, simplemente idiota, y aún mantengo que en aquel momento era un capricho.

A veces maldigo que no se haya mantenido en eso, "un capricho", a veces simplemente digo que "lo que pasa siempre es lo mejor", pero sinceramente no se que pensar. La felicidad casi instantánea que me causaba hablarle era una droga, así como era mi eterna molestia el hecho de su inseguridad, pero ¿Qué podía hablar yo? Era yo la que prefería mantener todo en una broma con tal de que no se alejara de mí, de no perderlo, como todo aquel se acercaba a mi se alejaba. Lloraba cada vez que sentía que se alejaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, puedo decir que hasta estos momentos, fue la época en la que me sentí más viva, no sabía lo que era perder la cabeza por alguien y que tu razonamiento se redujera a casi cero y eso precisamente era lo que sentía cada vez que me prestaba atención así sea por un instante.

El día que todo terminó después de casi un año, realmente comenzó por una corazonada, salí con él y sus amigos, y aunque suene increíble con unas cuantas acciones e incluso palabras me di cuenta que mi chance, mi oportunidad se había acabado, y llegué a mi casa totalmente paralizada, con ganas increíbles de matar a alguien, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en mi estado, fue redactar una carta, así se hubiese terminado sin haber comenzado, no quería quedarme con lo que sentía por dentro, no recuerdo palabras exactas, el archivo se borró de mi portátil y no tengo ánimos de recordar, pero lo que si recuerdo es que pedía simplemente una posición, que me dijera si para él era una desconocida, simplemente una amiga, o algo más… respuesta que jamás llegó.

Semanas después fue cuando mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, alguien más era su novia, y la odié, la odié como jamás lo había hecho y lloré como una tonta con un dolor físico que superaba cualquier odio que podría llegar a sentir por él, él no tenía la culpa, nunca fuimos nada, nunca hubo realmente un atisbo que llegáramos a ser algo, quizás yo me cegué, me confundí, pero lo realmente doloroso es que ese mismo día me di cuenta cuanto le quería, y cuanto quería que a pesar de todo fuese feliz, no era lo suficientemente egoísta para negarle eso, aunque sí lo suficiente para no querer por ningún modo alejarme de su lado, como una amiga era suficiente, podría velar de algún modo extraño por su felicidad y a la vez complacer mi egoísta deseo de estar a su lado, sólo por eso, fingí lo mejor posible ante sus ojos que eso no me había afectado, aunque dudo que lo haya podido engañar en un cien porciento, cuando mis sentimientos están jugando soy un asco mintiendo, ¿irónico verdad?, debería ser al revés.

Después de aquello, sucedieron demasiadas cosas, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, y estuve bastante tiempo intentando asimilarlas, sentimentalmente soy una persona demasiado lenta para olvidar, y cuando algo interfiere en mi proceso de adaptación me desestabilizo toda, eso fue lo que sucedió, pero eso es una historia aparte, historia, que dudo a ustedes queridos lectores le interese leer


	4. Después

**Después**

Llegué a tu casa temprano, te dije que iría. "Hay que pasar un día diferente" fue mi excusa, y como perro por mi casa apenas abriste la puerta entré a la sala. Me quedaste viendo con cara de "¿qué vamos a hacer?" y yo entendí y te dije "juguemos ajedrez, tenemos bastante tiempo que no jugamos ¿no crees?". Recuerdo haberte dicho eso con mi mejor sonrisa infantil, sonrisa que no pudiste ignorar y reírte por ella.

Al poco rato regresaste con el tablero en mano, y después de sentarnos en la mesa del comedor, cada uno se puso a arreglar sus respectivas fichas, quedando yo, por elección propia, con las blancas. A mi primer movimiento, te fijaste en el anillo en mi mano. Me preguntaste por él y lo único que me atiné a contestar era que en dos días me iría a vivir a la capital. Leíste entre líneas y no sabes lo muy agradecida que estaba, aún después de casi siete años no podía tocar el tema contigo al frente y aún ahora prefiero ignorar el por qué de ello.

Seguimos jugando y mi mente se desconectó, yo todavía podía leer tus emociones a veces, no tus pensamientos, pero con las pocas emociones que leía me bastaba (creía yo), pero en realidad mi anhelo por escuchar aún ahora, que era exactamente para ti no había disminuido un ápice. Sabía que no era una existencia nula, después de todo sé interpretar hasta los silencios pero aún necesitaba oír lo que nunca me habías dicho, lástima que ya sabía que jamás lo iba a escuchar.

Creo que al salir de mi ensoñación, y al mirarte a los ojos, mi mirada era totalmente suplicante, te desconcentraste e hiciste una jugada para la que no estaba preparada, aunque definitivamente me favorecía, y cambié mi mano de la pieza para mover otra y finalmente cantar Jaque Mate.

Dentro de dos días me iría y sabía que no iba a saber más de ti, era casi una certeza, y eso me entristecía a pesar de que el anillo en mi mano significaba mi pertenencia a alguien más. Me deprimía saber que jamás iba a aclarar mis dudas, y aquella ridícula suposición y pregunta del "¿qué hubiese pasado sí…?" apareció de nuevo en mi mente, haciendo que me regañara por eso, era inútil, por más que intentaba no podía borrarla, ¿sería un simple capricho, cariño o simplemente curiosidad?, prefería no ponerme a indagar para responder a esa pregunta.

Luego de estar bastante tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, salí al jardín y al despedirme de ti con un abrazo sentí que la mitad de mi alma se quedaba contigo, después de todo, eso no era una mentira. "Maldita dualidad" –pensé ya harta- ¿es que acaso tenía que fastidiarme algo sucedido hace tanto tiempo por el resto de mi vida? "que asco, definitivamente" fue otro de mis pensamientos.

Inu…

¿Hmph?

Tu… "¿me quieres?" –terminé la frase en mis pensamientos.

¿Yo…?

Olvídalo –me separé de ti- nos vemos pronto –aseguré intentando convencerme más a mi misma que a ti.

Cuídate –fue lo único que me respondiste-

Tu también –fue mi despedida para luego alejarme caminando de allí y meterme en el carro, era hora de dejarlo atrás, en mi pasado, ya que después de todo, nunca hubo _**otra oportunidad**_


End file.
